1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
A related-art vehicle seat includes a cushion-side frame of a seat cushion, a seatback-side frame of a seatback reclinably attached to the cushion-side frame, a pillow-side frame vertically movably attached to the seatback-side frame, and a mass body (weight) attached to the pillow-side frame with left and right springs interposed therebetween.
The left and right springs each have one end thereof anchored to the mass body (weight) and the other end thereof anchored to the pillow-side frame. That is, the mass body (weight) is hung on the pillow-side frame with the left and right springs in such a manner as to be rockable in the vehicle width direction.
According to such a vehicle seat, since the mass body (weight) and the left and right springs form a dynamic damper (damper mechanism), vibration (resonance) of the vehicle seat in the vehicle width direction is suppressed (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-226255).
The vehicle seat disclosed by Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-226255 includes the dynamic damper provided on the pillow-side frame so as to suppress vibration. The dynamic damper includes the mass body (weight) and the left and right springs.